


Always, Only For Him

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Lance thinks it's something about sunrise, Justin's fingers twisted in the sheets.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Always, Only For Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_karls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_karls).



> Written for a_karls, by request.

This is his favorite of all their bedrooms, windows and light and warm ocean breezes, soft sheets and salty air and it isn't home, not yet, but it's still his favorite place to wake up. The view is stunning at sunset, breathtaking, and Lance thinks it will be always be sunset for the camera crews, for Celebrity Style and GQ and MTV. Sunsets here are always spectacular, even when no one's here to see them, but mornings in this room are rare, and private, and far too special to be shared. Pale light filtering through gauzy curtains, soft gold and tender pink, Justin's long arms and freckled shoulders, soft scratch of stubble, and it could be five years ago, or ten, and Lance thinks it's something about sunrise, Justin's fingers twisted in the sheets.

He thinks they should come here more often because it's easy in a way that nowhere else is, especially now, when no one knows they're here. Lance runs his fingers through Justin's hair and thinks maybe it's just _time_ , trails his knuckles down the back of Justin's neck, feels the ridges of his spine. Lance presses a kiss just below his collarbone, surf-bruised and salty and Justin makes the sweetest sounds, soft and still asleep. He sleeps better here, deeper, dreams given over to the pull of the waves, smoothed by sand that can't be washed away, fine grains they'll find in the strangest places, long after they're back in LA.

It's early still, too early for anything but this, the way Justin tastes right here, sunlight pooling on his skin, pebbled nipples, the shallow line of his hip. He really is asleep, soft flutter of his belly as Lance settles between his legs, slow breath in and out and Lance slides his tongue around Justin's dick, soft and almost shy, so easy to just hold in his mouth and taste, feel, so simple, blood warm and wet and Lance loves this, the feel of Justin's dick plumping in his mouth. Perfect, god, so perfect, slow sucking and Justin's usually too high-strung for anything like this, but not now, not here, sunlight dancing on his skin, dick curving as it swells and Lance has to change the angle, move and shift until Justin's dick bumps the back of his throat and Lance moans low and rumbly, swallows.

Justin bucks and tenses and Lance knows he's awake now, tense everywhere for just a second before he relaxes again, long fingers winding through Lance's hair, long legs restless and whispering, heels pulling up and up and oh, Justin's body does such wonderful things. Later, Lance thinks, and Justin's hips feel just like promises in his palms. After lunch, maybe, saltwater maps tattooed across their suntans and white hot sand beneath their feet, or after that, even, sunset shadows scattered like painted jewels, both of them breathless and tangled in the sheets. Later, Lance thinks, but now he just wants this, just Justin, pale gold in the morning light, timeless and tender and coming undone, as open as the sunrise and always, only for him.  
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
